Second Childhood
by fugen
Summary: Remember when Hiei and Kurama were turned into babies? Well, the thing that turned them into cute little chibis has got repercussions! And a few...side effects... sequel to 'Sweet Childhood'
1. Prologue: Bad Feeling

Disclaimer: No, I do not own YYH, but if I could I'd raise hell! Well, no. Not really. That's Hiei's job.

To: Everyone who wanted a sequel for 'Sweet Childhood'. Hope you like this one just as much!

**Prologue: Bad Feeling**

Though revenge had been amply carried out, Hiei couldn't leave behind the feelings of

embarrassment. Hiei, the cold-hearted demon, as a carefree infant, whose antics were witnessed

by the very people who would surely never let him live it down. How Hiei wished that whatever

was keeping him from massacring them all would go away!

Hiei shifted his position in his tree. But then, on the other hand, because of all of that he _had _

gotten a good deal closer to Kurama. They had acknowledged their mutual attraction, which

definitely had the potential to grow into more.

Again Hiei shifted. What the hell was wrong with him? It felt like he was...he was..._shrinking_

bit-by-bit. Could it be that the contents of that hourglass thing had repercussions? Hiei snorted.

Of course not. So then why did he feel so uneasy?

**Owari** for the prologue

Kurama: Where is the chibi Hiei?! WHERE IS THE CHIBI HIEI?!!!!!

Fugen: ...


	2. Warning Label?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YYH!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 1: Warning Label?**

"WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM, PEOPLE!!!"

Koenma's sudden entrance caused Yusuke's face to take more than just a sip of his ramen soup. Meanwhile Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara, with whom he had been eating lunch, were thankfully safe from dunking their faces. Furiously Yusuke snarled, "What the hell are you—"

"We've got to get to Hiei and Kurama right away!"

"Eh?" Everyone stared blankly at Koenma. The prince of the underworld stuck a piece of paper in their faces, yelling, "There was a warning label!" "A warning what?" everyone echoed. Taking a deep breath, Koenma proceeded to explain.

" RememberthathourglassthingyouandKuwabarabrokeYusukewellithadawarning label!!!"

"Er, okay.... So that hourglass thing had a...warning label?" Yusuke ventured Koenma nodded vigorously. Kuwabara asked blankly, " Why the hell does that kinda thing have a warning label?" "What kind of warning label?" Botan piped up. Koenma stuck it in their faces again, crying, "I said, READ!" So they read.

Warning: Repercussions may occur. Side effects include aggression, overprotectiveness, and a overwhelming amount of chibi-ness in short han-koorimes and fox demons in human bodies and single mothers. Concerning the latter, please beware of sudden brain function failure.

"...."

"WELL?!!"

"It's...oddly...specific..."

"What's 'repercussions' mean?"

"Something like whatever happened once will happen again."

"Oh."

"WILL YOU PEOPLE FOCUS?!!!"

Dead. Silence.

Breathing heavily, Koenma had to wait a moment to calm himself down. But when he did he cried, "We have to get to Hiei and Kurama at all costs! Remember the LAST time they turned into babies?! Chaos! Havoc!" "Wasn't that just for Kuwabara?" Keiko mused aloud. Botan nodded, saying, "Yup." "So what's the problem?" Yusuke wanted to know. Koenma opened his mouth, but seemed to think better of it.

"Well...actually...you're right! There is no problem! Well, not to you, me, Botan, and Keiko, anyway."

"Wasn't it cute when those two kept on picking on Kuwabara?"

"IT WAS NOT CUTE! It HURT!"

"Aw, shaddup. You just couldn't take it like a man, that's all."

"Enough! Go and find Hiei and Kurama now! They might already have—"

(A Half Hour Later)

"–Turned into babies," Koenma finished lamely.

Chibi Hiei sat on a blanket laid out on the floor of Koenma's office, with a furry little Kurama ardently watching over him. He absolutely refused to let anyone near Hiei. Kurama shifted from rubbing cheek-against-cheek to snarling and snapping and back again whenever someone came near. Hiei, on his part, seemed bored. Really bored. But cute. Really cute.

Looking at the warning label, Yusuke muttered, "Again, oddly specific. Well, there's the overprotective part done." "Same as last time?" Koenma sighed. "Hell I'm goin' NEAR those things!" Kuwabara proclaimed almost desperately. When he had walked by Hiei and Kurama earlier that day to close the office door, Kurama had perceived Kuwabara as a threat to Hiei and attacked. Kuwabara's leg was presently bandaged.

"But how? We can't even get near those two without getting bit! No, wait, that's just Kuwabara..."

"Hey!"

"We'll have to try. Call Yukina. Maybe she'll be an exception."

Meanwhile Yusuke continued to study the warning label. Overprotectiveness, check. Aggression, check. Both were believable, but the last one? Beware of chibi-ness? What the hell?

**Owari (not! well, actually, yeah...)**

**To** **Ranma Higurashi**: Hopefully I will. I've got a 4-day weekend coming up!

**To Mea:** Tank u, tank u. I. WILL. UPDATE!!!

Hiei: So she claims...

**To Psychogirly**: Wa ha ha ha ha ha! The sequel...it LIVES!! (cue lightning and thunder)

**To What2callmyself**: The chaos, the humor, the ultra chibi-ness!! It has RETURNED!!!

**To Dragon Tamer103088**: My updates are erratic, so to say, but I'll do my best!

**To Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**: Hi! **(waves) **(Hiei, you wave too) (Like hell I will)

**To Melodysmilesalot**: Heh, sorry. But these things always look freakin' longer when I type them!

**To KitsuneAkai13**: Originally, I never planned a sequel! Sweet Childhood was supposed to be all on its own.

**To waterdragonmaster**: But wait you shall! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!

Hiei: ...She's at it again...

Kurama: Indeed... (sweatdrop)

**To shadow dragon**: Yes! Yes! And I really like your name! And waterdragonmaster's too! I'm sucker for dragons...

**To fox gal**: I didn't mean to! Really!

**To The Dude**: Thanks for lovin' it! And I like your name too. 'The Dude'. Heh...


	3. Exceptions, Perceptions

Fugen: Hwaaaa. Gomen nasai for not updating in a LOOOONNNGGG time! But I was very busy, even over the four-day weekend I mentioned! (Stupid teachers!) 

**To Moving Shadow**: I'm really glad that my story's become an exception.

**To animefreak54**: Please continue loving!

**To dragonpurity**: The chibiness, of course. We must not insult Hiei or Kurama.

**To What2callmyself**: I saw that episode too. It was great! I don't know WHY they took the show off air.

**To koeke14**: I promise I shall do so with humor! I mean, vigor! 

**To Hanyou Toni**: Wow…. There's actually someone with a longer evil laugh than mine! Cool!

**To Tifa16**: Now, now. We mustn't treat Kuwabara so harshly, otherwise there won't be anything left for Hiei and Kurama to torture! 

**To Melodysmilesalot**: I'm afraid my 'fast' has become 'infuriatingly slow'….

**To waterdragonmaster**: Exceptions…heh heh heh….

**To Rachael**: Whoa! Ok, ok! I'll update! Wait a minute. I already am…

**To KitsuneAkai13**: Methinks Kurama must watch out for his tail.

**To Kanna**: ….Really?

**To fox gal**: I don't know which is better, them chibi or them full-grown. 

**To Mea**: I always thank my reviewers, though I didn't in the beginning. Wasn't very popular back then…

**To tbiris**:

**To jus Kita**: Ha ha. I understand. Sometimes I update from my multimedia class!

**To Kumori Sakusha Saelbu**: Really? Seems like I'm writing less and less every time. 

**To Ranma Higurashi**: Yes, though I couldn't enjoy mine much. My teachers gave me so much homework! (sob)

**Chapter 2: Exceptions, Perceptions**

An hour had passed, and still Kurama refused to let anyone near Hiei, much less touch him. Hiei seemed unconcerned about, well, just about everything. He ignored the rest of the YYH gang (minus Kurama, of course), and still appeared to be bored. No one had a clue as to how to deal with them.

" I'm here!"

Yukina burst through the doors of Koenma's office, slightly flushed. She cried, " Are they both all right?" " Yukina-chan!" Kuwabara cried joyfully. Behind him Hiei's eyes flashed for a second.

" Yukina-chan, I'm so glad t—AARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!"

For reasons unknown (cough) Kuwabara's pants had been set on fire. Immediately all eyes turned to Hiei, who was at that moment thoroughly engrossed in the task of hugging a rather joyful Kurama to him. Meanwhile, a frantic Kuwabara was yelling his head off, until Botan finally came along with a bucket of water and drenched him completely.

" Oh well. At least the fire's out," Yusuke pointed out. But then he started grinning, which evolved into a full-blown roar of laughter. Everyone but two little chibis and Kuwabara joined in, even Yukina. When it all calmed down, Yukina repeated, " Are they both all right?" " Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess so," Yusuke said, gasping for breath and wiping tears from his eyes. " But Kurama won't let anyone near Hiei, though." " Really?" Yukina cautiously reached out for Hiei, and though Kurama had a wary look in his eye, she managed to pluck Hiei up in her arms. As if surprised by the act, Hiei blinked two big ruby eyes up at Yukina.

" Eeeeeeeeeee! So cute!" someone squealed. " Cute?" Kuwabara exclaimed. " That thing's a little hellion!"

At that Hiei began squirming, letting out a pitiful 'wheh' sound and reaching down toward Kurama, who in turn stood on his hind legs, front paws leaning against Yukina's shin and a whine coming from his throat. Startled, Yukina did not let Hiei go immediately. As a result, Hiei began crying and squirming harder. Finally Yukina put Hiei back down on the ground. Immediately Kurama pounced on Hiei, covering the chibi face with comforting licks until Hiei stopped crying and buried his face in Kurama's soft fur.

It was…all so cute….

Then suddenly, without warning, Kurama began growling fiercely. Before anyone could even start wondering as to why, Kurama leapt, pounced, and bit.

" YEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"

Anyone want to guess as to who got bit?

While Kuwabara began hopping around on one foot, holding his bitten ankle, Kurama seemed to spit out whatever blood got into his mouth and, with a flick of his tail, amble back to Hiei.

And so, forever shall a certain little kit perceive Kuwabara as a threat to his ever so equally cute chibi beloved….

**Owari desu!!**

Fugen: Due to the growing number of reviews, I shall now be posting my thank yous on my bio/profile thingie after this. Also, warning for the future: the next update might take a long time too, due to winter finals next month and my nosediving grades.


	4. Beneath the Greenwood Bower

**Fugen: **Sorry in advance, 'cause this one will be a short chap. Working on a fic for Christmas. (Yes, that fic is a Xmas present 4 all you readers.) Oh, and a bower's like a arch, or a doorway-like thing in the shape of a rainbow.

**Chapter 3: Beneath the Greenwood Bower**

Good news: They finally got Hiei and Kurama out of Koenma's office, due to Yukina's help. Bad news: Upon reaching Kurama's house, they had both disappeared. Utterly.

" WHY do they always do this?!" Yusuke raged. " Eh? Do what?" Keiko looked up from where she had been looking behind a sofa. Yusuke exclaimed, " They always make things horrible for us! It's like they both have this subconscious intention of driving us absolutely insane!!" " Not true!" Botan intervened. Yusuke snapped, " Oh yeah? And what make sit 'not true', huh?"

" The fact that they're already out to torment Kuwabara for as long as he exists."

" Oh, yeah…rite. Heh."

" But why Kazuma-san?"

" Ah, uh, we have absolutely no idea, Yukina, really!"

Plopping himself down on the couch, Yusuke mused aloud, " Ok. We know that they're nowhere inside the house, but it's probably unlikely they haven't left the house itself."

" Whoa. Yusuke sounds smart."

" Shut up! Anyway, they're probably just outside, since we haven't looked out there yet. Let's go!"

So they go-ed to Kurama's backyard, which, as one might assume (and assume rightly) was a garden full of red roses. Kuwabara, of course, also promptly proceeded to have him scratched by one of its thorns.

" Hey, Yusuke, I don't see either of them anywhere…."

" Hmm…" Yusuke unexpectedly got down onto his hands and knees and began looking around at the bottom of the roses bushes. The others exchanged confused glances.

" Ah-HA! Found 'em!" Yusuke jabbed a finger amongst the rose bushes.

In a sort of bower created by folded branches of the rose bushes cuddled chibi Hiei and Kurama. They rested on a nest of rose petals and leaves, protected by the thorns.

In other words, they'd run away and worried the hell out of everyone to take a nap. A nice, warm nap…with Hiei cuddling against Kurama…in a baby fox form…with Kurama himself curled around Hiei….

(We must announce that this is the end o the chapter, apologize for the extreme shortness of it. However, the author's brain functions have abruptly ceased due to her envisioning the scene depicted above. Her condition is also due to a excess amount of drooling. Oi! Clean-up crew! Get your asses over here!)


End file.
